A Tale of a Tail
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: Just a cute type of fic about SS and HP playing a cat and mouse type of game in pursuing each other in the mists of the war. Among other things, will they ever get together? AU and is slash and a creature inheritance fic. Set in year seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and I never will, I'm just writing about it for the fun of it.**

5-24-08:

Chapter 1

It had been months since Harry's seventeenth birthday and he was still adjusting to the new changes that he had gone through. He kept his inheritance to himself as a closely guarded secret. He didn't want anyone to know, partly because he was afraid of how everyone in the Wizarding World would react. Now he knew what his mother must have felt like when she was a child and that was what led him to remembering his birthday during the past summer.

On the morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday, he had woken up to having a cat's tail and cat ears. He also discovered rather quickly that he also had a lot of other cat-like abilities, for example cat-like agility. Since Harry was now of the legal age to perform magic, he decided to cast a glamour charm on himself to hide his tail. This was, of course, after he had somehow changed his cat ears back into human ears. Under the glamour and with his tail safely wrapped around his waist, Harry set about gathering his things and then he left Private Drive for the last time without a backwards glance.

After Harry had left Private Drive he had flagged down the Night Bus and was dropped off outside of the Leaky Cauldron. From there he went to Gringotts and had made a full inquiry about his inheritance from his family and godfather. It was in one of his mother's vaults that he had discovered a journal that had some information on the transformation that he had gone through hours earlier and what he really was.

It turns out that Harry's mother was actually Petunia's cousin that had been adopted by Petunia's mother and father from a _**very**_ distant part of their family. Harry had learned from the journal that his mother had been a creature that was known as a neko-jin, which meant that she was like what some people would refer to as a humanoid like cat. Now that had been a real shock to the Boy-Who-Lived. As he continued to read the journal he had been getting more and more confused. It seemed that his mother had been born as a neko-jin, which seems to have been a rare occurrence in the family bloodline, and that he, Harry, had been as well. Later on in the journal it was explained that in order to ensure his safety in case his mother and father died, his mother had developed a charm that would hide his neko-jin heritage from even Harry himself until he legally became an adult in the wizarding world.

There had been other things in Lily Potter's journal that had been very interesting. It turned out that Lily had been the first neko-jin to be born in any of the Evans bloodline in centuries and because of that it had made Lily the heiress to the neko-jin throne. It seems that the Evans family was of the royal bloodline of the neko-jin race and since it had been many centuries since the last neko-jin heir and heiress and been born into the family. It was because of that that Lily's true mother and father felt that it was their duty to protect their daughter, so they had allowed distant relatives adopt her. It also turned out that the Evans were also direct decedents of Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin. Imagine Harry's surprise when he had read that and had also discovered that one of his ancestors had built a castle bigger than Hogwarts in honor of their three famous ancestors. It had been at that point that he had stopped reading his mother's journal for a little while in order to take in all of the information that he had learned. That, and he was sick of sitting on the floor in his mother's vault.

After Harry had grabbed quite a few books and a few more journals he was able to persuade the goblins into giving him the address of the Evans family castle, which he had found out from his mother's journal was called Paradise. The goblins had been more than willing to let the young heir have the address of his ancestral home. It turned out that Paradise Castle was hidden some where in Godric's Hollow under the Fedelius Charm. It was because of that that Harry had a strong feeling that the castle was some where really close to the house where his mother and father had stayed before they were killed and the house had been destroyed.

When Harry went to check out the surroundings of the destroyed family home he was correct in thinking that the castle had been close to the house. The house had been only a few hundred feet in front of the hidden castle and the destroyed house made for a good decoy to keep unwanted people from discovering the castle. Upon entering the castle Harry discovered that there had been yet another secret that had been hidden from him, it turned out he was not the last Potter to survive the Dark Lord. Harry had…… but as he thought more about the relative that he had found waiting for him he had to force his mind away from the summer memories before he decided to leave Hogwarts.

Harry had hated to leave his last remaining living relative back in Paradise, which they had agreed to call instead of always having to 'Paradise Castle' all the time. He missed his family member more and more each day, but they had both thought that it would be best for that person to remain hidden until either the final battle or until after the war was finally over. Harry also remembered how that family member said that there was at least another one or two people in their family, if not more, that they would have to try to locate as soon as they could, if it was possible. A couple weeks before Harry returned to Hogwarts was when they had found another family member in a place called Helga's Haven, which coincidentally belonged to Harry as well.

Harry had known since the death of Sirius that he was different and when he had read some of his mother's journal on his seventeenth birthday, it had only confirmed it even more, but he was more than okay with that. In fact, that just made him unique and he was starting to like the feeling of being unique. His newly discovered family accepted him the way he was, so why shouldn't he just accept himself for whom and what he really is? At least that was how Harry was thinking about that subject matter.

Speaking of subject matters, Harry really should be concentrating on the potion he was working on since he could feel the dark eyes of the Potions Master on him. He could ponder the past later on. Harry mentally scoffed, _'Really, this is so easy. I learned how to do this properly over the summer with my siblings. I could do this potion blindfolded if I had to, just like my siblings could. We did, after all, receive half of our genetic makeup from Lily Evans Potter.'_ Harry's potions marks had improved vastly this year and it had not escaped the notice of the resident Potions Master. Harry looked up and met the eyes of Professor Snape as he put the finishing touches to his potion. Snape raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry finish the potion without even looking at it very much during the whole class.

Snape had been watching the Potter boy since he had returned to Hogwarts, especially since the foolish teen had vanished on his birthday and had not been seen until he had boarded the Hogwarts Express. Many on the staff had noticed that the teen had changed since he had pulled off his disappearing act, but they were not complaining since the Golden Boy's grades had shot up past even the Granger girl's usual marks. And now there was this for the Potions Master to ponder. The teen had just been daydreaming and yet he had made a perfect potion while barely glancing down at the cauldron. Severus hadn't seen anything like that since….. Severus's eyes widened in slight surprise as he realized that he hadn't seen anything like that since he had been in school with Lily Evans, she had been the one person besides himself that could pull something like that off.

Severus smirked to himself, his new query was indeed proving to be very interesting. No one, aside from Severus himself, knew that the now seventeen year old Harry Potter was to be that mate of one Severus Snape. Or, so he thought, the potions master had no clue that Harry already knew of that due to his creature heritage. Severus knew that the Potter boy had inherited some kind of creature heritage from his mother. Severus only knew of that due to the fact that he had been, at one time, Lily's friend. That, and Severus had his own creature blood flowing through his veins. This would certainly be an interesting pursuit, that was for sure.

Harry noticed the smirk gracing Professor Snape's lips and felt a shiver of awareness run through him. Snape's smirk got bigger as he caught sight of the slight shiver that had gone through the Golden Boy and the other eyebrow joined the one that was already arched. Both of sets of eyes locked again and they both realized that the other knew about being each other's mate. Harry moistened his suddenly dry lips and shuddered a little. _'Well, that certainly does explain a lot since the start of term. Like how he always seems to find me no matter where I am, with or without my invisibility cloak.'_ Harry thought to himself. As the bell rang that signaled the end of class Harry smirked to himself because he had just got an idea. It was now time to play a little bit of a game of cat and mouse.

"Potter!" Snape's voice cut through the noise of the students clambering to get out of the potions classroom. "Stay behind."

Ron and Hermione seemed to hesitate a little, but Harry gave then a slight smile. "Go." He told them gently, as if he were talking to his younger sibling. "I'll catch up later." He smirked after his friends left and turned to face the older man. Now it was play time. "Yes, sir?"

"It would seem, Potter." Snape started. "That you have finally allowed yourself to show the intelligence that you received from your mother." It was a simple statement.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "I finally decided I was sick of living up to everyone else's expectations about how I should act and be." Harry snorted slightly. "That, and I know a couple people who would have my hide if I didn't let my real self start to show."

"Indeed." Was Snape's response as he continued to survey the teen. "So it would seem that you know…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to finish and unwilling to finish that sentence. Let the brat gather his own ideas.

"You could say that, Professor." Harry said with a smirk. "But that does not mean that I am going to make this easy for you." He couldn't resist baiting the older man, after all, he was in a playful type mood.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "We shall see, Potter, we shall see."

"Whatever you say, Professor." Harry stated in a flippant way, knowing that it would set the older man off in some way.

Before he knew it, Harry was being pinned to the table behind him. "Whether you like it or not, Potter," Snape snarled, "you will be mine." As if to prove his point he leaned down and roughly kissed the teen for a few moments before breaking the kiss. "I knew since the first time you stepped foot in this school that you would be mine when you came of age and there is nothing that will stop me from claiming what is mine. Do you understand me, Potter? Nothing, and I mean, **nothing**, will stop me from having you." Snape growled.

"Then this shall definitely prove to be interesting, _sir_." Harry purred as he cocked his head to the side a little bit. "Though, that still does not mean that things will be easy for you when it comes to completely catching me. Because catching me and being able to keep me can be very different things, _Professor_, or can be the same, it may depend on my mood." Harry added before he ducked out from under the older man's grasp and was gone with cat-like grace.

"Damn brat has more lives than a cat." Snape grumbled to himself. Then his eyes widened in realization. "So it would seem that Potter inherited Lily's feline like similarities and abilities." He murmured, and then smirked. "There is always more than one way to catch a koneko, whether it be by the tail or not." And that was how his plotting began. _**(Koneko means kitten in Japanese)**_

**_A/N: Contine or no? Please let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Note to those reading True Nature the rest of chapter 17 is up with the important note and is now labeled 'Important note & Chapter 17'. Enjoy, and let me know if I should make a chapter 3 at some point.**

Chapter 2:

Harry had a smug look on his face by the time he made it to dinner a few minutes later. He was going to enjoy this chasing like game he had challenged the Potions Master with. He always did, to a certain extent, like toying around with the people who happened to be around him. A good game of cat and mouse always made him happy. Harry sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Ron, who had Hermione on the other side of the bench they were sitting on. As Ron and Hermione took in Harry's overly smug expression they shared a worried glance. That worried glance became more pronounced when they observed a very sullen Snape stalk into the Great Hall in a very angry manner.

"Um, Harry…" Ron began nervously.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked distractedly as he thought of different ways to play his new found game with the Head of Slytherin. _'Hm, chase or be chased?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Maybe a little of both would prove to be more fun for me. It would definitely throw Snape off a bit. And that is always fun.'_

"Did something happen when you stayed behind with Snape after class?" Ron asked.

"Not really." Harry answered. He was still a bit distracted. "Snape was just going to berate my potion until he noticed that it was perfect. Then he just told me to get out." The lie easily rolled off from his tongue. He was used to lying to these two for months.

"That doesn't seem like him." Hermione said. "Are you okay, Harry, you seem rather smug about something."

"Of course he's smug." Ginny's voice interrupted before Harry even thought of a response to Hermione. "He pulled one over on the greasy git." She simpered.

Just hearing Ginny's voice was enough to dampen Harry's good mood. It even dampened his playful mood. He scowled as Ginny began to flirt with him again. This had been going on steadily for months, hell maybe even years if Harry was honest with himself, and he was seriously tired of it. Harry chanced a glance at the head table to see if Snape noticed Ginny's unwanted flirtation. Harry would have smirked at the dark look Snape was sending Ginny's way if it hadn't been for the fact that his senses were suddenly screaming at him that something was terribly wrong.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the sudden shift in the castle's wards to allow one of his kin to appear in the grounds. Harry was up on his feet in a flash and he ignored his friends' calling to him. His kin knew better than to come here unless it was an absolute emergency. The hair on the back on his neck suddenly stood on end and his tail puffed out, even though no one could see said tail. He quickly strode toward the double doors that led out of the Great Hall when there was a scream like sound of a large cat.

"No." Harry murmured in despair. "Please no."

Harry was in the middle of the Great Hall when he saw her streaking toward the double doors of the room he was in. The large white tiger's coat was covered in blood and his heart nearly stopped at the sight. He also notice that Hagrid was chasing after the feline in order to try to catch her before any of the students could be hurt. The teachers were all suddenly on their feet when they noticed this and saw that the tiger was heading straight toward Harry Potter. Harry himself was moving to meet the feline as she yowled in pain, fear, and anger. She called and he was answering in his own way.

"'Arry, get outta the way." Hagrid boomed as he advanced on the slowing tiger.

"No!" He wailed as he drew his wand and watched as the tiger collapsed. "Stay the hell way from her. Or so help me, there will be unspeakable hell to pay."

It was Harry's sudden exclamation that made everyone in the Great Hall freeze. Harry rushed to the side of the wounded animal. The feline let out a soft meow when Harry was close to her. He inspected her closely, trying to find out how badly she was hurt.

"Can you hear me?" Harry demanded softly. A soft grunt was made. "Can you change yourself or will I have to do it for you? Either way, I _**need**_ to know what happened."

There was a soft growl and then the tiger's form began to slowly change. A minute or two later a red haired female teenager was laying when the tiger had once been. Harry was at once by her side on the floor and lifted her head to his lap. Everyone in the Hall gasped.

"Talk to me." Harry stated. She was covered in so much blood that Harry was beginning to panic.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." The red head said before she gasped in pain. "I'm so sorry, but I had to get to you. I had to tell you."

"What the hell happened, Kellianna?" He asked as calmly as he could while in the mists of panic mode. "Where's Kallyann? Is she as hurt as you?" Harry paused as Kellianna didn't meet his eyes. "Where the hell is our little sister?" He whispered. "Kelli, tell me, I need to know. What's going on?"

"She… she went to… Rowena's Retreat… to look for any possible ... leads on Jamison and Fiona." Kelli, the girl, whispered brokenly. "I went after her to bring her back to Paradise… but by the time I caught up to her she had been captured. I'm sorry; I tried to get her back."

"No." Harry muttered. "Don't blame yourself; there was nothing you could do. How bad are you hurt?"

Kelli winced. "Pretty badly." She stated. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"NO!" Harry snapped. "Don't you dare fucking talk like that. I can't lose you after just getting you back." He looked around the hall in dismay only to see everyone frozen was still watching the scene before them. "DAMN IT! DON'T JUST BLOODY STAND THERE AND FUCKING STARE AT US! SOMEBODY HELP ME WITH HER!" He screamed.

A few moments later Harry was surprised to see who recovered more quickly than the others and was by his side to help him with his sister. Draco Malfoly and Severus Snape were the ones that came to his aid, well, he wasn't surprised by Snape. They were by Harry's side shortly after Harry had screamed. Draco carefully took Kelli into his arms before Harry could even protest. Severus was the one to help get Harry to his feet.

"Please, Malfoy, please don't hurt her." Harry said softly.

Draco spared Harry a quick glance. "You asked for help and you're getting it. I won't hurt her, Potter."

"Come, Potter, let's get you and your friend up to the infirmary to get checked out." Severus said softly as he noted that Potter seemed to be going into shock from whatever the girl had told him and maybe even the situation itself.

"She isn't my friend, sir." Harry whispered brokenly. "Kelli is… Kelli is…" He trialed off with a small whimper of pain. "Please." He begged.

Severus calmly led Harry out of the Great Hall as Draco rushed to get Kelli to the hospital wing without hurting her even more. "Then who is she, Harry?" He asked gently as he encouraged the teen to walk faster in order to keep up with the Malfoy heir.

Harry took a breath in order to calm himself. "She's family." He murmured.

Now Severus was confused. Even more confused then when this 'Kelli' dashed into the Great Hall in the form of a white tiger. What did Harry mean that the girl was family? As far as Severus and the wizarding world knew, Harry Potter was an only child. Severus also didn't think that there was anyone from Lily's family, except Lily herself and Harry, that were magical.

"Harry, how is that possible?" Severus asked his young mate.

"Please, not now." Harry said in a broken tone. "Right now it's more important for me to ensure this sister doesn't die so that I can go rescue the other. Please understand." He pleaded. "I can't lose her. Please."

"Calm yourself, Harry." Severus said softly. "You won't be much help to her if you're hysterical." Severus paused. "But you do have some explaining to do, my young pet."

"Calm myself?" Harry snarled as he came to a stop just inside of the infirmary. "How the hell do you expect me to calm down when one of my sisters comes rushing to Hogwarts covered in blood to tell me another sister was captured? You have no idea what's going on! And you have no right to tell me to calm down!"

"I have every right to look after you and to tell you to calm down!" Severus growled. "We already went through this earlier, Harry. You are mine and I look after my own." Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the teen toward the bed next to the one Kelli was on. "You need to sit down."

"No." Harry hissed. "I need to get to Paradise and yell at the damn guards for letting my little sisters out of the castle without protection."

"You will sit and be here with your sister in case she needs you." Severus stated firmly. He purposely ignored the mention of 'Paradise' and guards needing to be yelled at, but he filed the information away to study later.

"I have responsibilities that you have no clue about." Harry growled as he was forced to sit down. "You have no idea what I have to do in order to protect my family from enemies that even you had no idea I have."

"We will discuss this later." Severus told Harry sternly. "Right now I need you to take this calming draught."

"No." Harry snapped. "Right now I need to figure out where those two damn birds are when they're needed." Harry tried to stand up only to be held down by the Potions Master. "Lucien, Damien! Where the hell are you two feather brains?" He snarled. "For that matter, where the bloody hell are the other two feather brains as well?"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Severus snarled as he struggled to hold Harry down on the bed and to get him to take a calming draught. "Draco, give me a hand over here, won't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry snapped. "Now let go of me, you git, I have things to do!"

"What do you need, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked as he came to help his godfather.

"Damn it, Harry, just shut up and take the damn potion!" Severus demanded coldly.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled. "I'm not taking anything from you! It might be poisoned!" He didn't really know what he was saying at that moment, he was in shock and mostly hysterical by that point.

"Draco, I need you to help me to get him to take this calming draught while Madame Pomfrey looks after the girl." Severus stated as he got behind Harry and pulled the struggling teen to his chest. "Harry, calm down, damn it! You're working yourself up and you won't be able to do anything for Kelli if you keep this up." He tried to reason with the teen by mentioning his sister.

After several minutes of struggling with the teen in his arms, Severus and Draco managed to force the calming draught down Harry's throat. Not to long after that, Harry slowly began to relax in Severus's arms. Severus wasn't going to take any chances, though, so he kept the teen in the safety of his arms. It was during this newfound quiet that had come over Harry that a white flash of fire and a black flash of fire appeared in the air between the two beds with a Potter child occupying each bed. Twin sounds of trilling could be heard in the air as a one black phoenix and one white phoenix made their appearance.

"What is the name of Merlin?" Severus and Draco both exclaimed in quiet wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Harry shifted a little in Severus's arms when he heard the song of both birds. "Lucien, Damien." He murmured. "Where were you two when Kelli needed you?" Harry tried to move away from Severus, but the older wizard was having none of it.

"Do you know these birds, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes." Harry answered. "The white one is Damien and the black one is Lucien. They've been in the family for generations, from what I've read about them. They were named the opposite of what they are as a kind of joke. Damien is supposed to mean dark/tamer while Lucien is supposed to mean light."

"I see." Severus stated.

"Kelli?" Harry demanded in a whisper.

It was right about then that Madame Pomfrey came over to the bed with Harry in it. "She should be fine after she gets some rest." Pomfrey said. She raised an eyebrow at the Potions Master in a silent question. "Severus?"

"Well, how else was I going to get a calming draught into him while you were looking after his sister?" Severus snapped. He wasn't ready to move quite yet and he refused to say anything about still having Harry in his arms. Just a moment longer was all that he wanted.

"Sister?" Pomfrey gasped. "But how?"

"How in the bloody hell would I know?" Severus growled as he got up from the infirmary bed and Harry sat up by himself. Their moment together was done, for now. "Potter, would you care to explain?"

"No, not right now." Harry sighed. "Not when the other teachers are heading this way as this very moment." He looked at both phoenixes and swore. "Shit! Lucien! Damien! Get back to Paradise before anybody else sees you. I'll call to you when you're needed again."

"Potter, watch your mouth." Severus hissed as both birds vanished in a flash of light.

"Not now, Professor." Harry stated as he stood up and walked over to his sister's side. "I have too many other things to worry about right now other then censoring my language." He looked to the medi-witch. "How long before I can get her back home where she'll be safe?" He demanded coldly. "On behalf of my sister and as the Head of the Potter line I am envoking the Healer/Patient confidentiality. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Madame Pomfrey, but I can't let anyone else know who she is and what her condition is."

"Harry…" Pomfrey started. "She should stay here for at least a week, if not more. And I would not have revealed anything about her without her permission, or yours, but I am thankful that you envoked the right when you did. Now I cannot talk to anyone who isn't already here about anything I have learned about your sister, even her name. At least left her stay here to recover."

"No." Harry said firmly. "She isn't supposed to be here. No one in the wizarding world was supposed to know about her and the others until after the war is done. I won't have anyone in this world using any of my siblings against me." He stated as he picked up his sister. He turned toward his mate. "Please understand, sir, I have to leave. I have to get her back home. She'll be in too much danger here. And by default that would also increase the danger to me and those around me."

"Potter, she needs to recover." Draco spoke up for the first time. "Let her rest here. What could be the harm?"

"The harm, Malfoy?" Harry laughed bitterly. "I will not allow her to be manipulated the way I have been since entering the wizarding world. Hell, I've been manipulated ever since my parents died, but it increased once I came to the wizarding world. That, and the enemies of my mother's family would be able to track her here. I need to get her home now, where she'll be safe. Then I have to get Kally back from the rebels, if that is who has her."

"I… I could help you protect her if she stays." Draco said quietly.

Harry gave his rival a knowing look. "I don't doubt that, Malfoy, but there is more going on here than what either you or Professor Snape know of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave now before it's too late." Just then the doors to the infirmary opened and the other teachers poured in. "Fuck, I gotta go, now."

"I don't think that is wise, Harry." Came the stern voice of the Headmaster. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to leave the school grounds during this dangerous time."

"Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter, Headmaster." Harry said coldly. "This is none of your business and I would appreciate it if you stay out of it. This is a private matter, so back the hell off." He knew that he was acting like he was under some kind of spell and that suited him just fine because the staff at Hogwarts could not know what was really going on. He definitely had his acting cut out for him and put more to the test than any other year at the school.

"Harry, be reasonable." Dumbledore said. "Let's talk this out, shall we?"

"Fuck off, old man!" Harry snapped, making everyone but the three that were behind and next to him think that he was under some kind of spell or bewitchment. "This is none of your concern, so back off. I'm warning you." He was becoming agitated very quickly and only Pomfrey, Draco, and Severus noticed it.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you leave, Harry. Especially while you are acting so unlike yourself at the moment." Dumbledore said with disappointment in his tone. "Now put the young lady down and we can talk about this. I'm sure we can figure out what has been done to you that is making you act like this."

Harry looked to Severus and silently asked him to look into his mind. _'What are you up to, koneko?__**(Kitten)**__'_ Severus asked softly after he cast the spell silently.

'_Don't worry about it right now.'_ Harry replied. _'I have a favor to ask of you and your godson.'_

'_Oh?'_ Severus inquired. His curiosity was perked.

'_If I leave Kelli with you and Malfoy, will you both protect her no matter what the cost may be?'_ Harry demanded. _'Can I trust you both to keep what you have learned about her to yourselves as well?'_

'_Of course, but why do you ask?'_ Severus glared. _'What are you planning?'_ He hissed coldly.

'_As long as you don't know, the better for you and that way you can't stop me. And you won't get in trouble this way either.' _ Harry stated as he handed his sister to the older man. _'Take care of her for me, will ya? She'll know what to do when she gets her strength back and if you and Malfoy are nice enough to her then she might bring you both along. Keep her identity a secret and keep her out of Dumbledore's hands, no matter what..'_

Severus took Kelli into his arms as Dumbledore approached Harry. "That's it, my boy, now why don't we go up to my office to discuss this? I'm sure we can work everything out. Severus, why don't you and Draco come along as well, and bring the young lady with you." There was a strange gleam in his eyes as he said that that immediately put Harry on his guard. There was something in that look that Harry didn't like whatsoever.

"I don't think so, _**Headmaster**_. As of now both Snape and Malfoy are my prisoners." Harry snarled coldly. _'On second thought, I'm taking all three of you with me. He's up to something and I don't like it at all.'_ Harry snapped silently before he grabbed both Severus and Draco before vanishing from sight and from Hogwarts all together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry Potter was not mad. To be honest, the emotions he was currently feeling were much stronger and way beyond him being just 'mad'. Harry was downright pissed off and even that could most likely be classified as an understatement as well. Not long after he pulled his vanishing act from Hogwarts with Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Kelli all four people showed up in an elegant entrance hall of what Harry and his family called Paradise Castle.

After appearing in the entrance hall of Paradise, Harry looked to the two men that he had dragged with him as his 'prisoners'. "No questions, from either of you just yet. I'll explain everything to both of you later on, but for now do not say and/or do anything unless you have my permission. This is extremely important, understand? At least wait until the fucking guards have come and gone before speaking, got it?"

Severus and Draco both swallowed any and all questions that they had. They had never seen this side of Harry. This was a Harry Potter who easily took control and command of a situation and was more serious than they had ever seen the teen. Harry was making sure that the other two men knew who was in charge and only he knew that he was doing it in order to protect them from the oncoming guards, who at times were complete idiots that attacked first without orders or questions. Most of them were complete idiots in Harry's opinion, but they mostly did their job well enough that he didn't fire them. The guards all stopped in front of Harry and bowed to him. Harry held up a hand to try to forestall any talking.

"Lord Evans…" One of the guards had begun.

"Be silent, all of you." Harry snapped coldly. "I am beyond pissed off right now and all of you know better than to piss me off when I am like this. I don't know how it happened, but Kelli and Kally were both able to slip out of here while under your watch. Kelli has been hurt and Kally has been captured." He paused and took in the sight of the guards shuffling in a guilty manner at the news. "I don't care how it is done, find out who the hell has my sister and get her back no matter what. If it's the rebels that have her then kill them all, if it's someone else just observe them and get her out without being caught."

"Sir," One of the bold guards spoke up. "What of the two men with you?"

Harry glared at the guard, Christopher, for speaking out of turn. "They are my guests here and that is all any of you need to know." He snapped. "I believe I just gave you fools a job to do so get your fucking asses in gear and find Kally and bring her home. Other than that, also try to locate Fiona and Jamison, just like before." He paused for a moment. "And don't think that I won't yell at you fools later when we're out of hearing range of my guests. Dismissed,"

In next to no time at all, all twenty or so guards were out of sight and began to search for Harry's kidnapped little sister and his still missing siblings. After another moment or two Harry seemed to relax a little bit. Well, his demeanor relaxed a little after the guards had left.

"Well, that was certainly different." Draco murmured. "I've never seen that side of you before, Potter."

"Yeah, sorry about that, you guys." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "But please understand that that was necessary for me to do. I'm a different person when I am here. What you both just saw is just the beginning. I can be much worse, trust me on that."

"Speaking of here, Potter, where are we? Severus asked softly.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Harry sighed. "Welcome to Paradise Castle, Malfoy and Professor Snape. This is the ancestral home of my mother's family. Well, her real family. Like I said, I'll explain later. Right now we should head up to the infirmary here in Paradise and let the family healer take a look at Kelli. Follow me."

Harry then led the two men that he had dragged with him to Paradise through the pure marble castle. The whole castle had been built using different colored marble throughout the whole place. Over all, Paradise was easy on the eyes and very beautiful. They went up two flights of black marble stairs and then went through at least three different corridors before they came to a stop outside a pair of large double doors. Harry pushed open the doors and motioned for the other two to follow him into the ward that had been made of pure white marble.

"Hey, Doc, are you in here somewhere?" Harry called out.

"Who's there?" Came the response from a feminine voice. "This better not be another prank or false alarm." The voice grumbled.

"It's me, Harry." Harry paused and narrowed his eyes. "And what the hell do you mean by another prank or false alarm, Deanna?"

"Harry!" Exclaimed a woman who came bursting out of her office at the other end of the infirmary, "Never mind the false alarms and pranks right now, you'll just end up yelling at those stupid guards any way later on. You always take time to yell at them for something since you came back to us on your birthday. Now what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts right now?" The woman came to an abrupt stop when she noticed that there were two other men with Harry. "My Lord, who are these strangers with you," She inquired hesitantly, realizing she may have just revealed too much about her young lord without a thought.

"Deanna." Harry sighed a little. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be so damn formal with me, even if there are other people with me?" He paused a moment and took a breath. "Deanna, these two gentlemen with me are Draco Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape. Malfoy, Professor, this is Miss Deanna Novak. Deanna is the family's healer."

"Harry, what's going on?" Deanna demanded with her hand on her hips. "You're supposed to be at Hogwarts, but instead you are home and brought these two from Hogwarts with you." Deanna paused in her rant as she noticed that one of the men was holding someone in his arms. "Dear Merlin! Is that Kellianna?"

"Yes, Doc, it's Kelli." Harry replied gruffly. "She was hurt pretty badly too. Professor, could you please put Kelli on one of the beds so Deanna can look at her again? Don't get me wrong, I trust Madame Pomfrey and all, but I just want to make sure Kelli is still okay. We did kind of leave Hogwarts rather abruptly, after all."

"As you wish, Potter," Severus murmured and then placed the teen in his arms on the nearest bed. "Perhaps you should inform Miss Novak of what transpired at Hogwarts as she looks over your sister."

Harry took a few minutes to explain to Deanna everything that had happened while having dinner at Hogwarts and everything that led up to them all being at Paradise. Deanna performed many scanning and diagnostic spells as she listened to Harry's explanation. After a few long minutes of silence Deanna looked to Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey already did all the work that needed to be done with Kelli." Deanna said. "She was right about Kelli needing to rest for awhile. Other than that there is nothing more for me to do besides make sure she actually gets some rest."

"Thank Merlin and the Gods!" Harry sighed in relief. "I was so worried."

"Potter," Draco began. "Why did you bring my godfather and me here?"

Harry shrugged a little. "You both helped me when I asked for help and you guys were there still when Dumbledore came into the ward. Both of you know a little bit of the truth so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to bring you both along and tell you what the hell is going on. That and this way Dumbledore can't try to grill you for information that you don't have yet." He stated. "The old coot is up to something and I have a bad feeling about it." He muttered to himself, but the others heard it anyway.

"I see." Draco said. "So, are we really your prisoners like you said to the headmaster?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "Gods no! That was just a quick excuse for taking both of you with me. Let's face it, all of the teachers except for Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey, thought that I was under some kind of bewitchment or spell. As if. I meant it, Malfoy, when I told the guards that both you and the professor are my guests here. You'll both be my guests until such a time that you decide that you wish to leave."

"Oh." Draco murmured. He was surprised, to say the least.

"What are your plans now, Potter?" Severus demanded a couple minutes later.

"Beside find out who has Kally, you mean?" Harry asked. He shrugged. "I'm not completely sure quite yet. All I know is I'm not going back to Hogwarts anytime soon. Both of you are free to go whenever you want to go back, but you'll need some kind of cover story or something. You'll also have to have a shield around your minds and protect the information I give you at all costs, even from the headmaster."

"Why don't you plan on going back to Hogwarts any time soon?" Severus growled. He would not return to the school without his young mate by his side.

"Because, Professor, Dumbledore is up to something and from the look in his eyes before we left I know I won't like whatever it is." Harry stated simply. "I don't want to be at Hogwarts when whatever the old bastard is plotting takes place. Plus I'm sick of the idiots at the school." Harry glared at the older man suddenly as an idea popped into his mind. "I'm sure you noticed all of the **unwanted** attention I've been getting from Ginny recently. Which is another one of the reasons I won't be going back any time soon. If I can help it, that is."

"How could I not notice that little harlot throwing herself all over you?" Severus snarled angrily. "She made sure everyone saw that she was all over you. And you didn't seem to try to get rid of her or put her off in any lasting way."

"Um, Uncle Sev, what's going on?" Draco asked as he observed the interaction between the potions master and the boy-who-lived. "Why are you so bothered with all the attention that Weaselette has been giving Potter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter universe. This goes for the whole fic.

AN: I've had this chapter done for a long time and just noticed it, lol. It looks like I'm at least part way through the 6th chapter. This has not been re-read yet, I will do that later on and fix any mistakes I see. I'm trying to work on more than one project right now when it comes to my fics. I have a new page on facebook for this penname; I created it so that I could keep my readers more informed on the progress of my fics than I do on my bio page. There might even be hints on there that have not been mentioned yet, as is in the case of TN. There is a link to my new FB page at or near the bottom of my bio page. That's it for now.

Chapter 5:

"Do you want to tell your godson, or shall I do it for you?" Harry asked flippantly.

Severus glowered at Harry. He really was not happy with the teenager at the moment. The brat had deliberately provoked him with the mention of the youngest Weasley child. And he, Severus Snape, walked right into that verbal baiting and trap without even thinking about it first. He had let jealousy take over instead of using his brain.

Harry, on the other hand, wanted to laugh his ass and tail off, but schooled his features to indifference. He had purposely mentioned Ginny in order to prove a point and to bait the older wizard. His point had been that the older wizard had been watching him since the beginning of the term and the older man had thought that he had been doing so in a way that hadn't been noticed by anybody. Harry had noticed that he had been being watched by the potions master a couple weeks into the term, but had ignored it and put it out of his mind until just recently because of what happened that day in Potions class. He couldn't help trying to provoke the potions master, in his mind this was part of the game that he challenged the other male to.

"You little brat," Severus hissed. "You did that on purpose!" He accused.

"Perhaps I did." Harry shrugged. "But I doubt that you can prove it. Now, back to my previous question: do you want to tell him or do you want me to?" Oh, how he loved to taunt this man. It was so much fun.

"Little wretch." Severus growled as he stalked toward Harry.

"That doesn't answer my question, _**Professor**_." Harry purred lightly as he stood his ground. _'Hmm, I've riled him up already. What fun! My own twisted version of cat and mouse is proving to be more fun than I thought that it would be. Hmm, I wonder what other buttons I can push to throw him off even more.'_ Harry's playful mood had made another appearance and he planned on taking full advantage of it. "You know, _**sir**_, maybe Ginny's flirtation isn't as unwanted or as annoying as I let you believe." Oh, he was so playing with fire and loving every moment of it too. He wanted to push the Head of Slytherin into doing something in front of the Malfoy heir. He **had** to make the professor do something in front of Malfoy.

"You will stay the hell away from that fucking little harlot, whelp." Severus snarled coldly. "Otherwise you will not like the consequences." He walked around Harry and allowed his eyes to roam over the younger male's body. He was beginning to become very angry at the thought of his mate allowing another being to throw themselves all over him or even touch him in any way.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry taunted. "Ginny may very well make it worth my while to allow her to continue as she is. Maybe I will even let her have what she wants so badly." He was getting closer; he could see it in the way that the older man was circling him. _'Come on. Almost there.'_ Harry thought. _'Do something; prove you have a claim on me. Prove to me that you meant what you said at the end of class today. '_

Draco was confused and wondered what the hell was going on. He watched as everything that Potter said made the irate potions master even more agitated. Why was his godfather so interested in the Golden Boy's love life? Why did it seem so important to Severus all of a sudden? The mere mention of the female Weasley child had been enough to just start to anger the man. Draco knew that his godfather had never liked the Weaselette, but this seemed different for some reason. Severus's body language was screaming aggravation and possessiveness. What was going on?

"Uncle Sev?" Draco tried to gain the attention of his godfather, whose sole focus was on Potter.

All of a sudden Severus had had enough as he saw Harry open his mouth to say something else to piss him off. "No." Severus snapped quietly. "You will not have any kind of intimate contact with that little whore." He had stopped a mere inch in front of Harry. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"And how do you plan to stop me from doing anything with her, hmm?" Harry murmured as he stared at Severus intensely. He ignored the part about anyone else because he knew that the mention of Ginny would push the potions master's buttons.

Severus abruptly pulled Harry to him. "I do not share well with others." He hissed at Harry. "And I do not plan on sharing you with anyone, least of all a little harlot like that Weasley girl." He lips were a simple hair's breath away from Harry's.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco tried again in panic. He had never seen his godfather like this before. He had no idea what was about to happen, but when it did it would shock him.

"Prove it." Harry dared softly. "Prove to me that you mean what you said." In his mind he kept telling himself that this was all part of the game, even though a small part of his mind knew otherwise. A part of him knew that he was testing his boundaries with the other man.

One of Severus's hands made its way to the back of Harry's head as he glared at the teen. "Be careful what you wish for, _**koneko**_," Severus purred dangerously, "because you just might get it." The word 'koneko' was quickly becoming a pet name for Harry.

A moment later Severus closed the remaining distance between his lips and the lips so close to his own and crushed their lips together. Severus held Harry firmly in place as he kissed the teen roughly. This kiss was meant to show that Severus was staking his claim on his young mate and he would not tolerate any kind of infidelity, even though they had yet to finish or complete the bond that was slowly forming between them as mates. After several long moments Harry began to respond to the kiss and Severus instantly began to calm from his jealously and his anger. Ever so slowly he allowed the kiss to become more gentle and he deepened it. Severus forced his tongue into the mouth pressed so firmly against his own and took a few moments to explore his mate's mouth. Then, just as abruptly as when he took the teen into his arms, Severus shoved Harry away from him. Anger was still evident within the older wizard and his body language.

"Never," Severus said coldly. "**Never** make me that angry again. You are lucky that I have even the slightest bit of control of myself otherwise neither of us would be happy with the outcome. Now if you don't mind, Potter, I think that it would be wise to have someone show my godson and I to where we will be staying." With that said he turned his back to Harry and crossed his arms. It was clear that he had just dismissed Harry.

"Of course, Professor Snape." Harry replied neutrally, as if nothing had just happened between him and the other man. "Lucien, Damien, come to me." Harry called and a moment later both phoenixes appeared before him. "Damien, bring Christopher to me now or at least here would be preferable, please. Deanna," He murmured when the white phoenix vanished.

"Yes, Harry?" Deanna asked softly as she came to her young lord's side.

"Please have Christopher show my guests to their rooms." Harry requested in a whisper. "Make sure they are brought to the family wing. Draco's room is to be the one connected to Kelli's and… Well, I think you can gather where to have the professor placed. Whatever you think is best is what you should go with. I really don't care at the moment, to be honest." He was suddenly feeling rather drained.

"Of course, my Lord." Deanna stated, she was puzzled by Harry's actions and words.

"I'll be in my room if I'm needed. And if not there, I shall be in the lab." Harry said. "Lucien, if you please, bring me to my room." Seconds later Harry was gone in a flash of black fire with the black phoenix.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked moments later.

"Not now, Draco." Severus snapped, then he forced his tone to soften. "I have too much on my mind right now, we'll talk later."


End file.
